Installation of panels such as drywall is known in the art. Installation of drywall is particularly cumbersome, labor intensive and tiring, particularly for installation overhead on a ceiling. Drywall sheets are heavy and somewhat fragile if not handled and installed carefully. A drywall sheet is typically lifted by two persons, and supported in place by one person against the overhead joists or against wall studs while the second person secures the drywall in place with nails or screws. Drywall sheets are typically 48 or 54 inches wide and eight to 14 feet long. The standard thickness of drywall is one-half inch and five-eighths inch, but other thicknesses may be used such as one-quarter inch or three-eighths inch.
To properly install a sheet of drywall, the sheet should be held snug against the ceiling joists or wall studs and screwed or nailed in place starting from the center of the sheet and fanning out. If the sheet is not against or close to the studs or joists the screws or nails may pull through the drywall. If the corners or edges of the sheet are nailed or screwed first the edges or corners may break, or the middle of the sheet may bow resulting in an uneven or sagging installation or nail pop as the bow is pulled to the stud or joist and the nail or screw head pulls through the drywall. Additionally, supporting heavy sheets of drywall overhead throughout the day is tiring while trying to hold a sheet against the ceiling joists it is difficult to adjust, align reposition the heavy sheet.
There is a need for a support apparatus that is easy to use, quickly repositionable, can be used for both wood and metal studs, holds the sheet in close proximity to the stud or joist and is adaptable for various thicknesses of drywall.